Save Me
by FairyTailForever3
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has it all. Beauty, brains, wealth, and a sweet sister. But, after years of bullying and her parents' constant fighting, can she still pretend to be happy? Whereas Natsu Dragneel who also has the looks, brains, wealth, and a loving family is the gang leader at school. But why is he still so popular? Their circumstances aren't so different so why is the outcome so..?
1. Chapter 1 : Bus ride

**Hey readers, new and 'old'! This is a new story that I hope you'll all have fun reading!**

***The language isn't that bad, but be warned if you don't like 'rude' language then... yeah... :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Don't pretent to be innocent! I saw you with my own eyes, you lying jerk!" The blond woman fiercely shoved the man's shoulder.

"Just shut up already! You think I'm the only one at fault here!? I'm not blind either Layla! I see you, flirting around those men you call friends!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're gonna blame _me_!? You're never around the damn house! If I took down all your pictures around here, even your kids won't be able to recognize you!"

"I don't see you working your ass off for this family! Do you think I want my kids to grow up not knowing me!?" The man took a vase from a nearby table and threw it onto the floor furiously, shocking the beautiful woman next to him.

"Stop it, Jude! The kids will hear you!"

"You think they wouldn't hear all our screaming...!? Ha!" Jude stomped away.

"And where the hell do you think you're going!?" She rushed after him to stop him, but to no avail.

"Like you'd care. I'm going to work, after all, anything is better than being with you. Shit-! Now my mood's gone sour!" The front door of the large mansion slammed shut leaving behind an echo that shook the empty house.

"Damn it all!" Layla cussed, also slamming the door to the master bedroom.

-xX At the same time Xx-

"Nee-chan..." A young girl quietly said to blond girl, a few years older than her. The blond, Lucy, had her back against her bedroom door, listing to her parent's arguing.

"Shh." She put her index finger on her lips.

"Are you sleepy, Wendy? Let's get you to bed."

"... Okay." She said reluctantly.

After putting Wendy to sleep, Lucy left her little sister's room only to hear the sound of a vase hit the ground, more screaming, and her father leaving. Her parent's fights were violent, but not to the point of hitting one another, which was a relief to her.

_Why do they have to fight here? I'd be fine with it if I were the only one home, but Wendy's here too. _Lucy thought to herself as she walked down the upstairs hallway into her own room. Her room was large, but nothing unordinary was inside. Her walls were covered with pictures and posters, her bookshelf was full of books, CD's, and games, and her closet was filled to the brim with clothes and shoes.

"Summer ends today, and my new high school life begins tomorrow." Lucy sighed and lied down on her bed. "It'll be alright, Lucy. They must've forgotten about you by now, and even if they didn't, Wendy doesn't come to the same school as you anymore so it's okay."

-xX The next day Xx-

"Nee-chan, are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Just worry about yourself, after all, it's your last year as a middle schooler! Be more happy~" Lucy teased.

"But those people will-" She stopped talking when she saw her mother come into the kitchen.

"Morning girls. Won't you guys be late if your don't hurry up soon?" Layla asked with a smile.

"No, we'll be on our way now anyways. Bye mom." The siblings took their stuff, kissed their mother goodbye, and left.

"I still find it weird, Nee-chan..."

"What?"

"The fact that both mom and dad act like nothing ever happens when they're around us." Wendy frowned.

"Don't mind them. They just don't want either of us to be affected by their useless fights. Well, anyways, have fun today." Lucy saw her bus come so she hugged her sister and hopped on.

The bus was full of kids but it was unusually quiet. She just ignored that and asked people if she could sit beside them.

"Sorry, seat's taken." The girl trembled for reasons unknown.

"TAKEN." The boy glared.

"Why not sit back there~? There are plenty of empty seats." The person smirked as he pointed to the back where it was weirdly empty. Unfortunately, Lucy knew those people's faces too well.\

_Shit! _

"Hey~ Hey~ If it isn't little Lucy~" A white haired girl drew closer.

"C'mon Angel. You'll scare her~!" The group of kids laughed.

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. _Lucy tried to get Angel to let her go gently.

"And where the hell do you think you're going? C'mon, we haven't seen each other for a month. Be more happy~"

Lucy couldn't say anything and just let them do what they wanted.

_It's just five minutes Lucy. Five minutes of hell, then, I won't have to see them the rest of the day. _She assured herself.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write, or, type. Hahaha.**

***This story isn't meant to make fun of people who are bullied. This is a work of pure fiction and isn't based on anything real. So, please so reviews about me being 'mean' or whatever.**

***I got the idea of this story from a cute manhwa called 'Saesang Bring it on!' It's really nice so I recommend it to you guys. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow if you liked it~!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lunch

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Ding Dong Dang Dong_

The bell rung and it was time for class.

_You can do this Lucy! A new school and a new start! _Lucy went inside the classroom and took an empty seat. She looked around to see who sat around her. She found that a strange pink haired guy with a strange sense of fashion sat next to her.

"Who wears a scarf in the middle of summer?" Lucy whispered.

"I do." The guy said back.

"Ahh... you heard me?" Her face was the color of the setting sun, a bright and beautiful red.

"Hahaha, obviously."

"...I'm sorry."

"Nah. It's all good. My name's Natsu." He smiled vibrantly.

"My name Lucy." She also smiled, but awkwardly. _You made your first friend! Yay~!_

"What school did you come from?" Natsu wondered.

"I came from Fiore Middle School. And you?"

"I came from Fairy Tail Junior High. Most of the students from your middle school went to Fiore High, so why did you come all the way over here to Fairy Tail Academy?"

"Well, I just wanted to experience new atmosphere I guess?" _I don't want him to know that I'm being bullied... He might just end up ditching me out of fear like what my old friends did... I don't want that..._

"That sounds cool. Maybe I should've done that too~" Natsu laughed. "But isn't it kinda scary? You know, not knowing anyone here?"

"N-no, not really." She had stopped talking, because the teacher finally appeared.

-xX Lunch Break Xx-

_You can do this Lucy! What do you have to lose?_

"Natsu... Can I... Eat with you?" Lucy asked nervously and Natsu just stared at her and grinned.

"Of course Luce!"

_Luce? Is that what he just called me? A nickname...? _

He took her hand and brought her over to a scarlet haired beauty and a half naked man, also handsome.

"These guys are my childhood friends! If you're okay with it, we'll also be having lunch with them."

"Yeah, of course! I'm the one who asked the favor after all." She smiled happily.

"So anyways, this is Erza and this is Gray. And you guys, this is Lucy." Natsu introduced the three to each other.

"How did Natsu become friends with you? Is he threatening you in some way?" Erza asked.

"No, no. He begged her to be friends with him!" Gray laughed.

"Hey! Why are you two teasing Luce? Just because I got a friend faster than you guys doesn't mean you should badmouth me already! Jeez!" Natsu pouted.

"Hahaha!" Lucy laughed, making the three friends look at her weirdly.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry. It's just that you guys are so funny and it's so obvious you three have a very close friendship. I'm actually quite jealous." They all smiled.

"Well, if you like, you can join us whenever you like since you told me that you didn't really know anyone in this school." Natsu grinned and patted her on the head like a little kid. Of course, Lucy blushed since she wasn't very used to being touched, nonetheless by a person of opposite gender.

"Anyways, lets eat now! I'm starved!" Lucy said and everyone took out their lunches.

Erza brought out a cake box with a whole strawberry cake inside, Gray only had iced water, and Natsu took out roasted chicken fit for a family.

"You guy's lunches aren't very good for you..." Lucy commented feeling sick at what they had, not having the tone of voice of disgust, but concern.

"Well, no one packs our lunches so we always just bought what we liked before coming to school. Why, What do you have for lunch Lucy?" Gray asked, opening his water bottle.

"Well, my maid packs me a lot of lunch so I always have lots of left overs." _More like she found out I was being bullied so she packed extra food so that I would have something to eat even after the bullies took my lunch._

She brought out a bag with her lunch inside. She had plenty of rice, meat, vegetables, and side dishes. She also had a thermos filled with a cold drink.

"Woah, that IS a lot of food." Erza said in awe at the amount.

"Well, if you'd all like, we could ask the cafeteria for plates and cups so that we can all share what we have." Lucy said pointing to the cake and chicken.

"Alright then, lets split it!" Gray enthusiastically put four desks together so that the food would have a space n the middle.

"I'll go get the utensils. Erza can go get the cups, Gray can get the plates, and Lucy will watch the food." They all nodded in agreement and left the classroom and Lucy stayed behind.

"Umm...?" A girl came up to Lucy.

"Yes?"

"How do you know those three?" She asked.

"Actually we just met today. Why?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing really, it's just that they're hard to approach since Erza is a top model, Gray is a famous artist, and Natsu is the only son of the school chairman and his family owns a famous talent agency. They're like the idols of Fairy Tail Academy!" She exclaimed, others now looking at them.

"Really? I didn't know they were popular since no one has come up to them to say hi or anything." Lucy said indifferently.

"Are you serious? When they introduced themselves, you didn't recognize any of their names?"

"No, not really. I came from a middle school that isn't that close here so I don't really know any of the students here and I don't watch television anyways so..." She shrugged.

"Well, just be careful. I came here to warn you because you seemed clueless and I was right." She looked around and was about to whisper something when the door to the classroom swung open.

* * *

**Here you guys go! A chapter with a cliffhanger! Because I love cliffhangers that much! (I actually just go lazy)Hehehe.**

**I hope you all read and like the story so far! If you do, please favorite, follow, and or review.**

**Also try my ongoing series, _'_ _The Prince and the Peasant '! _Thanks again for your time~!  
**


End file.
